


Moments

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jeff first met Jensen, it wasn't love at first sight. Love came later, and this is a few moments that took them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeeLikeJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeLikeJ/gifts).



When Jeff first met Jensen Ackles, the boy had been pretty in a way that Jeff really shouldn't have noticed, and he’d looked younger than Jeff would have expected. The application Jensen had sent in, combined with his grades, was more than Jeff had hoped for. It didn't take long before Jeff knew that Jensen was just the Teacher's Assistant he was looking for, and if Jeff had some inappropriate thoughts, that was no one’s business but his own.

"You seem to know what you want here, Mr. Ackles," Jeff said. "And you don't seem terrified of talking to me."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm sure I can look more terrified, if that gives me the job?"

Jeff burst out laughing, leaning back in his chair, and he saw Jensen grin slightly, putting one elbow on the edge of the desk. Jeff didn't think he was imagining the interest in Jensen's eyes. Nothing could ever happen between them, Jeff knew that much, but spending a few months getting to know Jensen was too tempting to pass up.

"I have your number here, Mr. Ackles," Jeff said, and he saw Jensen's smile fall slightly. "I'll call you in a few days so we can talk about plans for the semester."

"You want me as your TA?"

"Yes."

Appointing Jensen as his TA was something that Jeff never had to regret, even though it was hard at times. And even when months had passed, and Jensen had moved on to a life outside of school, Jeff found himself thinking of Jensen from time to time.

-¤-

The next time Jeff ran into Jensen, it was quite literally—bodies slamming together as Jeff rounded a corner, hands grabbing at each other to keep upright, and Jeff found himself with an armful of gorgeous stranger. Only, it wasn't a stranger.

"Professor Morgan?"

"Jensen Ackles?"

"Damn it's been a long time," Jensen said. "Five years, yeah?"

"Something like," Jeff answered, and for the first time in years, he could really remember how it had been, working with Jensen on such close basis. "What are you up to nowadays?"

"I work at over at General's rehab center," Jensen said, and Jeff could see the pride in Jensen's smile. "And I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to run or I'll be late for an appointment. But it was really nice to see you. Maybe we'll run in to each other again."

"Yes, maybe."

Jeff watched as Jensen walked away, and unlike their previous months spent together, Jeff allowed himself to watch the way Jensen's pants stretched over his ass. Jensen was no longer his student and Jeff kept looking until Jensen turned a corner.

-¤

The next time that Jeff ran in to Jensen, it was very much planned and he saw Jensen's eyes widen in surprise when he caught Jeff waiting outside.

"Professor Morgan, again," Jensen said with a smile.

"Can we maybe stop with the titles?" Jeff asked with a wince. "I'm not your professor anymore, and they do make me feel old."

"Jeffrey," Jensen said, his smile shifting into a teasing smirk. "So, how come I find you outside my place of work? Are you hurt?"

"Jeff, please. And I'm really not. It was just good to see you again last week. I thought that maybe we could grab a cup of coffee, catch up?"

Jensen looked away, smile still lingering on his lips, and he pulled on the jacket he had been carrying in one hand. Jeff's gaze dropped down to the sliver of belly that Jensen flashed for a moment, and when he looked up, he caught Jensen's raised eyebrow.

"It's a bit late for coffee, isn't it?"

The sky was darkening above them and Jeff knew that Jensen had figured out just Jeff was asking for, so he saw no real reason to beat around the bush any further.

"So, dinner then? I'm sure you're starving after all those hours bossing people around."

"Yeah," Jensen said with a nod. "I think I'd like a dinner, Proff—Jeff."

-¤-

Sometimes Jensen’s knees brushed against his under the table, a touch that Jeff was quite sure _wasn't_ accidental. Conversation flowed easily between them, low words that made the both of them lean in closer over the table. Beside them was an empty wine bottle and, in between them, two cups of coffee that were slowly going cold.

Considering the amount of coffee that Jensen had consumed during his college time, Jeff took it as a very good sign that Jensen was more focused on him than the coffee.

"I think they're closing soon," Jensen said, looking around the restaurant, and when Jeff did the same, he noticed that they were the only ones left.

"We should probably head out. Maybe actually have some coffee?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow and Jeff winked at him, making it clear that neither of them really had an interest in coffee. Leaving a big tip as an apology for lingering, Jeff led Jensen outside and, to his surprise, they got a cab within moments.

"Are you okay with this?" Jeff asked.

"Coming home with you?"

"Exactly. I mean, I could drop you off at—"

Jeff's words were interrupted by Jensen's mouth against his, a soft kiss that soon turned deeper, and Jeff couldn't find it in himself to care that the cab driver was a witness to the way Jensen's hands clenched in his collar to pull him in closer.

"I've been wanting to do that since back when I was your TA," Jensen admitted.

They kissed again, a wet slide of lips and tongues that didn't stop until the cab pulled up in front of Jeff's house.

-¤-

"Some people can't write at all," Jeff sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

A firm warmth pressed against his back as Jensen leaned over his shoulder to read the paper Jeff was looking at.

"I think it's gone downhill since I was your TA," Jensen said with a laugh. "But c'mon, let's get to bed. You're too tense."

Jensen pulled back enough that he could run his hands over Jeff's shoulders, pressing against the knotted muscles, and Jeff couldn't hold back his pleased groan at the touch. It was far from the first time Jensen's fingers had moved so skillfully over Jeff's body, making him relax in a way no one else ever had. It wasn't what Jeff had expected, that first time he had been sitting across the desk from Jensen, but eight years later, Jensen had made a room for himself in Jeff's life. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Have you thought about it?" Jeff asked, and he felt Jensen's hands go still.

"Jeff," Jensen said slowly.

"I mean it. I have this big house, and when you leave to go home, it gets a bit lonely. We've been together awhile now. I'd like for you to move in. I want to live with you."

Jeff spun around in his chair, ignoring the work he should be focusing on and instead looking up at Jensen. A small smile was curving Jensen's lips, and the next moment, Jensen leaned in and kissed Jeff, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around Jeff's shoulders. The weight of him was perfect, familiar, and Jeff really wanted Jensen to stop going home to his small apartment every day.

"Yes," Jensen whispered into the kiss. "Yes, I'll move in with you."

"Good." Jeff let his hand run down Jensen's back to the perfect curve of his ass. "Because I think I've been mad about you since the first time we met."

"Oh, but Professor Morgan!" Jensen said, trying to sound shocked even though he was laughing happily.

If someone had asked the Jeff of eight years earlier if he would have seen himself living together with his first ever TA, he would have laughed at them. But eight years had changed things, and Jensen was so much more to Jeff. And, some day, Jeff would show Jensen the ring he had hidden away.

-¤-  



End file.
